


Spirit Runs the Gourmet Race

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [2]
Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Kirby of the Stars, Music Source: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rescoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A Spirit fanvid to the tune of "Gourmet Race" from theSuper Smash Bros. Brawlsoundtrack. Part of a series rescoring the film: this segment includes Spirit's capture and his escape from the U.S. Army base.
Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771036





	Spirit Runs the Gourmet Race

Spirit Runs the Gourmet Race takes us through Spirit's capture and escape, to the tune of a rock-and-roll version of one of the most iconic _Kirby_ instrumentals.

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ by Dreamworks SKG. _Super Smash Bros._ by Nintendo et al. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
